Episode 5835 (30th August 2004)
Plot Sunita is showing off her ring to everyone in the Rovers. Maya enters without anyone seeing her and leaves just as quick heading to Sunita's flat and lets herself in. Sean Tully is thrown out of the bookies after enquiring about the flat and bumps into Todd and Eileen. Sean quizzes Eileen about her skin care routine. Maya steals a gas bill after checking it has Sunita's details on it. She is still rummaging around the flat and finds Sunita's birth certificate, then makes a phone call to someone saying she has found what she is looking for. Tommy goes to the Battersbys' house to check on Chesney. Les and Cilla arrive back from their hols and head to the pub. Tommy comes into the pub and has a go at Cilla in front of everyone for leaving Chesney on his own. Betty and Liz have been bitching about Sunita and she overhears them. Sunita leaves telling Dev that she has to go home and take her pill. Maya is snooping around the flat and picks up Sunita's pills. When she hears a noise from downstairs she puts the pills on the table. Maya watches as Sunita takes her pill and leaves. Sean is talking to Eileen, Blanche and Deirdre telling them about skin care products when he finds a harmonica in his pocket and gives it to Deirdre - she plays a tune. Cilla and Fiz argue about what happened with Chesney. Mike and Deirdre are talking and he tells her that he should never have let her go but Deirdre tells him that she chose the better man. Eileen invites Sean to sleep on her sofa for a couple of nights. Jason comes into the pub and Sean is immediately interested. To Jason's horror he is told that Sean will be staying for a few nights. Maya steals Sunita's birth certificate then leaves and gets into a waiting car and is asked by a man called Walid Aziz if she got what she wanted - "yes I did," she replies. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Walid Aziz - Mushi Noor (Credited as "Walid Asiz") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and bedroom *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve despairs as Karen makes a spectacle of herself in the Rovers; and Tommy gives Cilla and Les the third degree. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,690,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "Food's not up to much. If you ask me, Betty's losing her touch." Emily Bishop: "You certainly seem to be enjoying it, though." Blanche Hunt: "I'm forcing meself out of politeness... and this isn't real champagne either, it's sparkling wine. Mind you, it's all a farce really, isn't it? I mean, engagement parties! Huh! I'll lay fifty pounds that within the next year, we'll be sat here toasting him and some other poor fool that's agreed to marry him!" --- Blanche Hunt: "You've been a good daughter, Deirdre." Deirdre Rachid: "Am I having a dream?" Blanche Hunt: "Give us another tune." (on the harmonica) Deirdre Rachid: "You always said I was rubbish at it." Blanche Hunt: "The practice'll do you good then." Deirdre Rachid: "Well I only know one other tune." Blanche Hunt: "I daresay we can cope with hearing them again. Go on, for your mother." Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD